


Just Impa

by mamakostan



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: (REQUEST) a pining Impa spends a night with Link in a hot spring in Hyrule Field.
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Just Impa

**Author's Note:**

> hi (: this was a cute request, certainly made me feel all smushy.   
> If you wanna request me simply leave a comment or DM me on twitter!: https://twitter.com/mamakostan  
> requests might be written a little slower right now though as I've got work all day this week.

Another long day of fending off swarms of Ganon’s minions had left Impa exhausted to say the least. Her whole body ached like she had just taken part in an intense workout, though fighting bokoblin could be considered a workout in of itself. 

Impa had a small camp set up near Hyrule Field where she retreated for the evening. A hastily set up shelter with a rough sleeping mat would be her asylum for the night. The sun was due to set soon, the warmth of the sky slowly being taken over by the bitter cold of the night. 

It was chilly, fortunately Impa knew of a place nearby where she could warm up. A hidden hot spring right in Hyrule Field! She had stumbled upon it by chance during an engagement with the enemy and since then she had taken every opportunity she had to rest her aching body in the hot embrace of the springs. It worked miracles on her after another long day, ensuring she’s fighting fit the next day.

Impa entered the clearing where the hot spring was, delicately removing her clothes and tying her long hair into a messy bun before entering the warm waters. She let out a long sigh as she lowered her body into the spring, the slight stench of sulfur filling her nose. It was blissful, exactly what her body needed.

Her long baths always gave Impa a chance to think. Recently, her mind had been wandering to Link and Zelda. They looked quite cute together, but for some reason it made Impa’s heart ache to see them be so close. She was unsure why, especially since to most of her allies it was obvious the two had a long and happy future together. Perhaps they would get married, have children, Impa wondered. 

The sound of bushes rustling snapped Impa out of her daze. She let out a sharp gasp as her arms defensively covered her nude body from under the water. 

“Who’s there?” Impa asked.

A short figure came out from the bushes.

“Link?” Impa recognised him immediately. He wore a casual tunic, a casual side of him Impa had never seen before.

Link’s eyes lit up as he saw Impa, before turning around swiftly to give her privacy. 

“It’s okay!” Impa exclaimed. “Are you here to use the hot springs too? Oh no, I’ll leave!”

Link shook his head as he slowly turned back to Impa. 

“Would you like to...bathe together?” Impa asked. She had known Link for so long that despite his silent nature she could understand him rather well.

Impa turned away as Link undressed. Her mind wandered imagining what he would like in the nude, mentally scolding herself for thinking so lewdly of one of her closest friends. When she heard the noise of water rippling as Link entered the springs, she felt safe enough to turn back. Link had his arms casually resting along the edge of the springs, his bright eyes staring up at the moon wistfully. 

“Do you come here often?” Impa asked awkwardly.

Link nodded.

“I found this place a couple of weeks ago,” Impa explained. “I couldn’t believe there was a place like this here!”

Link smiled to himself. 

The two sat in peace for a while. It was like there was an unspoken conversation happening between the two, occasionally flashing each other smiles or looks of knowing as they sat in silence. 

“Hey, Link-” Impa broke the silence between them. She turned to face Link, but his eyes were closed shut. Had he fallen asleep?

Impa edged close enough that she could just about touch him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him a little bit. 

“Link, wake up” Impa hissed.

Link’s eyes fluttered open as he gazed down at Impa’s hand. Without thinking, he lifted his arm up and placed his hand on top of Impa’s before closing his eyes again.

Impa sat in shock, her face completely red. She sat and admired the feeling of Links hand placed on hers, her thumb rubbing his bare shoulder affectionately. Perhaps in his sleepy state he mistook her for Zelda? 

“Link-” Impa giggled. “Wake up”

Link lifted his head up groggily. The two hands on his shoulder caught his attention immediately as he slowly lowered his hand back into the water. Impa pulled back her hand in response and chuckled to herself.

“Did you think I was someone else?” Impa asked nervously.

Link looked at her for a moment before slowly shaking his head, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

“But I’m just Impa…” Impa said in confusion.

Link shook his head at her again and reached under the water to hold her hand. Impa was bewildered to say the least. 

“I don’t get it…” Impa murmured. Link was far too handsome, far too unique to find someone like her attractive. 

Link reached in and placed a small kiss on Impa’s lips. It lasted for only a moment, but the impact was huge. Impa cupped her cheek as Link pulled away. She was shocked, embarrassed, but mostly relieved. For so long her feelings for Link had left her leaving muddled, like there was something wrong with her for having an odd sense of jealousy towards his and Zelda’s friendship. But now it was obvious that Link felt the same. Lost in her feelings, Impa kissed Link, much more intensely than his initial kiss. Their lips locked, Impa’s tongue threatening to invade Links mouth. 

As she pulled back, Impa was washed over by a feeling of shame.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me-”

Link grabbed Impa’s shoulders and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Their tongues running across each other, the sound of Impa’s objections being muffled out by Links lips until eventually turning into satisfying moans. Link had always expressed his feelings better through his actions, and right now they couldn’t be clearer. 

Still locked in their kiss, Impa moved her body closer toward Link until her naked form was pressed tight against his chest. Her wet, naked breasts felt heavenly against Link as Impa rubbed her thighs against Link’s waist. 

Link, with his superior strength, lifted Impa out of the springs and onto the bare earth, exposing her naked body to him. She laid flat on her back as Link loomed over her, his face completely flushed and his breath hitched. 

Impa reached her hand out and stroked Link’s face lovingly. 

“It’s okay,” Impa whispered. 

Link smiled nervously. He placed his head on Impa’s neck and left delicate kisses wherever he could, eventually leading him down to Impa’s collar bone. Impa giggled, the sensation leaving a ticklish feeling on her body. Her giggles turned to soft moans as Link made his way to her breasts however, cupping them in his hands and rubbing his thumbs across her nipples.

“Link-” Impa whined, her body reacting to Link’s touch. This was like a dream come true, Link was deep into playing with Impa’s body, like his usual stoic nature had been transformed into something completely animalistic. It was clear Link was enjoying himself, both from his hands fumbling across Impa’s chest and his ever growing erection. It had caught the eye of Impa some time ago when his cock had been rubbing across the inside of Impa’s thigh. 

Impa reached down and gave it a soft squeeze, making Link groan in pleasure. Impa smiled as she began to stroke it slowly, Link pulling away from Impa’s chest as his pleasure began to overtake him. 

“Does it feel good?” Impa asked sheepishly.

Link couldn’t respond. His whines and moans like music to Impa’s ears. He looked so cute writhing in pleasure on top of Impa. As she continued to stroke his cock, Impa slowly guided him to her sex. Link stared at her, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and his face flushed red. 

“Please?” Impa pleaded, letting go of her grip on his erection.

Link used what energy he had to press his cock against Impa. He pushed himself in, the two of them moaning in unison as they lost their virginity to each other. Link instinctively began thrusting into Impa, mesmerised by the way her breasts bounced as he did.

Impa could feel herself becoming worked up from the stimulation. It was like her body was melting under the euphoria of copulating with her lover. Her moans could have alerted all the bokoblins in Hyrule field with how loud they were. Link swiftly lowered his body and locked her lips around his, paranoid her lewd noises would reveal their location. 

Impa’s eyes rolled back, Links cock was beginning to throb inside of her. She was close to her orgasm, and so was Link. Link released his lips from Impa’s as he let out a pleasured groan, his seed flowing deeply into Impa as she followed with her own orgasm. Impa cried out, her arms and legs locking themselves around Link as she revelled in her ecstasy.

Link collapsed on top of Impa, his body spent. The two huffed in unison, the heat their bodies had been generating protecting them from the cold air. 

“I love you…” Impa murmured. 

Link simply smiled in response, and gave Impa a weak, affectionate kiss,

* * *

That night, Link stayed in Impa’s makeshift tent with her. The two held hands and snaked their legs together as they slept peacefully. Impa wondered, how long would Link and her be together for? She imagined a future together, free from this conflict where they could live together in harmony. Impa wondered, where would they be one hundred years from now?


End file.
